Fun Times in the Kingdom's Castles
by PunchTheDrums
Summary: The sequel to Marceline's Room! Enjoy it.


"Now now PB, stop screaming for help. Nobody's coming...But I am cumming."  
Bubblegum couldn't do anything since she was tied up on a chair, her only choice was to play along with them, she then slowly opened her legs and her vagina was fully shown. Marceline was drooling just from looking at it:  
"Oh that one is mine!"  
Bubblegum laughed, Finn knew she was starting to like getting fucked by them so he let her arms of and as she sucked his dick, she started to squeeze Finn's testicles.  
"Marceline, give me those Candy Dildos."  
"Of course" she laughed. "Here ya go Bonnibel."  
She inserted one on her vagina while Marceline, with another dildo, inserted it nice and slowly on Bubblegum's anus while she moaned hard.  
"Oh Glob, you two are fucking beasts at this..."  
"I've been practicing with Mistress over there."  
Marceline winked and asked the following:  
"Hey Finn, how about you just sit there and watch us both having some lesbian action ?"  
Finn didn't even responded, he just took Bubblegum off the chair, sat and grabbed his dick so he would be prepared to masturbate.  
"I guess that's a yes then, c'mon Bonni. Let's have some hardcore sex."  
"Just go easy on me, my back hurts so much."  
"No way bitch!" she then pushed Bubblegum as she fell on the bed. Finn then started to masturbate while both girls moaned.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO FUCK YOU ANALLY PRINCESS!" he then jumped on the bed and inserted his dick really fast on PB's anus.  
"OOOOOH SHIT! You are my hero..."  
Finn just blushed and continued to thrust back and forth. Marceline felt like she wasn't even apart of the threesome so she shoved PB's head on her vagina and shouted "Lick my fucking pussy Bonni...OH YES YES YES IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD YOUR TONGUE IN MY PUSSY!"  
"AND YOUR DICK IN MY FUCKING ASSHOLE FINN...OH GLOB TAKE ME THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOOOOD!"  
The door then oppened and out of nowhere LemonGrab appeared, he just looked at the 3 each one on their sex position, he just responded:  
"A threesome with LemonGrab ?! UNACCEPTABLE!"  
"You douchebag, if you'd joined in it wouldn't be a threesome."  
"I don't care, it would be a quadparison!"  
"I'll tear your fucking quad apart if you don't shut up right now."  
"LemonGrab, what do you want ?"  
"Well everyone out there can hear your moanings...And they're all traumatized."  
The 3 just laughed at his response.  
"I...I don't get it..."  
"Ah just shut up and pick up a piece of that rope on the floor."  
LemonGrab picked it up and asked "What do I do with this ?"  
"Choke yourself."  
"But then I'll die..."  
"You wont, I promise dude, it'll just make you get a bigger turn on than you already have."  
"If you say so..." He sat on the chair and just looked at the 3 fucking each other on their original positions.  
"EEEEEERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH I CAN'T DO THIS!" he then threw the rope on the floor and he dived out of the castle's window like a dumbass who just comited suicide.  
"What the fuck's wrong with him ?"  
"How should I know ?"  
"Well you're the one who created him..."  
"Ah just shut up and fuck me HARD!"  
Meanwhile outside the castle, LemonGrab was laying down with dirt on his face, he cleaned his face and sighed. He then heard a sound coming out from a bush, he went to see what it was and it was his friend lemonGrab 2 masturbating to a photo of Flame Princess. Both were staring at each other, after some seconds both smirked and went to the Fire Kingdom. They were expecting a lot of fire people to stop them but there was no one near or inside the Castle of the Fire Kingdom but there was nobody there.  
"Look, the Fire People actually went to the woods."  
"That's acceptable."  
Both entered in the castle and walked silently to Flame's room, they slowly opened the door of her room and both saw her naked reading a magazine:  
"Ah I love when the Fire people go to the woods, that gives me time to read magazines naked. I LOVE IT!" she laughed while both LemonGrabs laughed and smirked both looking at her. "Oh I can see you 2 standing there spying on me, come out there damn it! I want to get fucked and 2 guys like you is what I most want right now." Both Lemons jizzed and ran at Flame who was lying down on the bed, both Lemons were prepared as they put some protection, both anti fire and anti DST's. LemonGrab shoved his dick down Flame's throat as she was enjoying it while LemonGrab 2 was fingering and licking her vagina, he then inserted his dick on her vagina and for Flame Princess, she was enjoying getting fucked by the 2 Lemons who achieved their dream of fucking Flame Princess.  
The moaning was so loud that Finn, Bubblegum and Marceline (who finished their threesome some minutes after the 2 LemonGrabs went to the Fire Kingdom) heard them and wet running to see what was happening. When they arrived they saw the 2 Lemons and Flame:  
"Oh hey Finn, join me and these two LemonFuckers!"  
Finn was drooling and even had a nosebleed but besides that he took his clothes off and joined the 3. Marceline and PB looked at each other and both knew what they'd do, they both started to french kiss each other in a hot way. It was the perfect orgy for those 6 friends as they all where enjoying getting fucked.


End file.
